Harry Potter and the Duality of Magic
by TheDivineDemon
Summary: The Potter twins were a strange pair from day one. No one really knew how strange until it seemed like it was too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone. I have writers block and if figured I would try to blast it away with a new story… hopefully it works and doesn't back fire on me.**

**The die comes from a few places but the basic idea is kind of a mix of the Potters are alive plot with Harry has a twin and the wrong boy who lived (boy). A few stories influenced this but I can't remember, if anyone sees a similarity tell me so I can give credit where credit is due.**

**Strongly influenced by my ideals of balance. Not order, balance.**

**Chapter one: Strange**

Think of the world as a coin.

There are two sides to everything and anything. Hot and cold, night and day, bright and dark, ice and fire, white and black, men and woman, the list continues and continues. Depending on what culture you are from they either complement or contrast each other.

Both are right in a sense. But some truly see what they are, they are the same whole. Without one the other couldn't and probably wouldn't exist, they need the other to hold it in place and to truly be.

Some people scorn one half and love the other. They totally reject one half and become blinded in the ideals of the other half. So blinded they do not truly understand what is in front of them, no matter how old or wise they may be.

A person is the same as any other force, filled with conflicting forces swirling and blending, mixing together to make who they really are. Some seem brighter than others, some seem darker but the brighter people aren't always the better people and the darker people may truly be the kindest people you would ever meet. But one blinded by one side can never truly see that.

One Lily potter thought of none of that as she rubbed her eight month swelled belly. Any day now she would give birth to not one but two beautiful children. She didn't know the sex of either or if they were identical. She didn't really care and wanted it to be a surprise, much to her husband's carnage.

But even with her excitement of being a mother she had to wonder if she was doing the right thing to be bringing children into the world in this time of war.

A war that made her and more importantly her babies a target. A war based solely on predigest and nothing else.

Because a few people felt that their blood made them better than other.

Right now there wasn't many loses on either side but there was plenty of fear. It was guerrilla warfare on both sides with the structured government not knowing who they really should help. By law they should be stopping the people who dubbed themselves 'Death Eaters' and many of them would help out of moral outrage but many in the higher offices sympathized with the terrorist and shared the views of the terrorist leader that many feared to even speak his name in fear of attracting his wrath. Like he was a monster from a story book, which many times he seemed to be.

Lily sometimes wondered if she should have even opened that letter when she was eleven or have listened to the little boy who was once her friend and entered this world. At first she was mesmerized and amazed at what she saw. A world many would have called her crazy to believe in or have called it a child's fantasy. A world of literal magic. Where with a wave of her wand she could do almost anything but what scared was that so could everyone else.

They could brew potions to cure near any ailment, with a swish of a wand mend bones in a matter of moments, create a charm to protect someone from burning to death but at the same time they could take away memories, invade minds, control another person and with just two words take a life. It was such a wonderful but frightening thing.

But despite the fear she had of it she loved to learn more of it, to dabble so far into it, to find to find new ways to use it and help others understand what she knew. Of course she hadn't tried anything dangerous since she found out she was pregnant but she still felt like the same little school girl when she found out something new. According to her husband James she got quite the adorable look on her face when she did find out something new.

She giggled a little as she felt one of the babies kick her hand. She knew it wasn't the place for that seeing as she was at a meeting discussing the war and a giggle probably sounded so wrong when talking about death but her mind didn't really care that she got a few stares for it.

"What is it Lils?" Lily looked over to see her husband staring at her large belly with a fascinated stare, like he couldn't truly believe what was growing inside of her.

"One of them just kicked is all."

"Really?" James said nearly shouting as he placed his hand on her belly "Do you think he'll do it again?"

"I'm not sure, and we aren't sure that either of them are a he yet."

"But there is a good chance, like a fifty fifty, that one of them is a boy so there" Lily smiled at her husband's logic before looking up and putting a sheepish look at all the looks they were getting.

"Sorry." Her voice was like a mumble but the whole room heard her, including her husband who just looked up for a moment before going back to rub his hand over Lily's pregnant belly like he was willing a reaction.

"It is quite alright." Said a grandfatherly voice at the end of the table "We were just disusing the recent quite period we have been having in the last few month, nothing of great importance."

Lily smiled at the old man. She had always liked her former head master, he always to take thing easy but knew exactly what to do. Maybe that was why everyone liked him so much, Dumbledore was like that bright light that kept all the nightmares away. The fact he looked like a more extravagant Merlin did help with that image.

Interrupting her thought was a wet sensation between her legs "James, did you spill my water?" she asked almost hopeful but she had a good idea on what just happened.

"No, why?"

"Then, my water just broke and you need to get me to St. Mungo's, NOW!"

The next few minutes seemed to be just one giant rush for her. From her husband yelling at his two friends to get the bag they prepared for the birthing and to go to the hospital to tell them that they were coming. The last thing she saw before her first contraction started was Dumbledore charming a pillow he summoned from the den to act as a portkey to take them to the hospital.

God, it hurt more than she imagined but she fought through it and listened to whoever was next to her to keep on taking deep breaths. She wasn't sure who it was now, it started as her husband but after one very long contraction it changed to who she guessed was a healer.

She pushed and pushed, doing as the healers told her and wishing that they gave her more pain killing potions.

"Oh my." That didn't sound good.

" "oh my" What?" Lily nearly growled wondering why in god's name it hurt so much. Sure she knew it was going to hurt but this was almost too much.

She didn't get an immediate answer just the hurried mumbling of the healers talking to each other. "What is going on?" Was there something wrong with her babies? Did she do something wrong? Was everything going to be okay?

"Mrs. Potter Your twins may be tangled or even conjoined. We are going to have to perform a Caesarian section to retrieve them safely."

All Lily really heard was safely and yelled at them to just do it.

Lily didn't even feel the pain any more as the doctors gave her a fresh potion to take away the pain as they cut her uterus open. The only thing she really even noticed of the world was the first sounds her babies made when they entered the world and the shocked gasp heard from the doctors as they got a look at them.

After she felt one of the attendants use their wand to mend her cut she managed to croak out her question "Is something wrong with my babies?"

"No," One of the nurses said as she cradled the babies in her arms and brought them over to their mother "We just never seen anything like it before"

Lily looked at the nurse odd as she seemed to be holding her children in one arm and held in a single blanket. Making her worry that they were conjoined and needed to go through surgery but what she saw when the nurse placed the gently in her arms blasted that out of her mind.

While not conjoined it seemed the children may have preferred it that way. The two were hugging and snuggling into each other, squirming slightly in her arms to get comfortable with the other.

She had never seen a more beautiful thing in her life than watching her two children.

It was immediately obvious that they were fraternal twins. The one on the right was a beautiful baby boy with a bit of black fuzz on the top of his head that screamed that it would be just like his father's messy mop of hair. Just by looking at him she knew he was going to take after his father in the looks department, which disappointed her a bit since she wanted a bit of herself to be on her baby.

On the left cuddling into her brother was a little girl with little strands of red hair that she could already tell was going to be darker than hers. She wasn't sure but she felt that she was going to grow up looking a lot like her mom, something that she was happy about but again she wanted her children to be a mix of both their parents. Not that it mattered, they were both perfect in her eyes.

"Lily?" said woman looked up to see her husband staring at her as he entered the room. She had just noticed that she was the only person in the room save her babies.

"Hey James, come meet your children." Lily said in a tired voice, inviting the man to join her.

Said man slowly made his way to sit next to his wife and stared down at the two cuddling babies in her arms. "Wow, Lils, they're beautiful."

"Yeah." She said fondly looking from him to the children in her arms. "Do you want to hold them?"

"Yeah, um, which one should I pick up?"

"I… I'm not really sure. They were like this when they took them out of me. Just pick one up"

"Is it safe for us to separate them?"

"It should be, they said they weren't conjoined."

James gave her a small nod as he reached down and started to pick up the little girl, only to pause as his hazel eyes met a pair of bright green that didn't belong to his wife. "Wow, just wow, he has your eyes Lily."

Lily looked down and confirmed what her husband said, she let out a satisfied smile seeing both set of babies' eyes opened and examine the world around them "And she has yours."

"Really" James said excitedly looking at the newborn baby girl in his arms. She indeed had his eyes, a bit darker but still his eyes and they looked to be watering up. Looking at her he saw her little hands making a grabby motion towards her brother who was doing a similar gesture but seemed a little more angry over the change in position. "Uh-oh"

"What?" Was all she got out before the two babies started to cry.

**There's chapter one hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again this is my ideals on Duality and how I view darkness and light, so really don't jump to conclusions about what they mean my beta seems to disagree about how I see them though. **

**Chapter two: Dark and Light**

Despite what many people would be lead to believe, one Sirius Black was a strong believer in his family's ideals.

Not any of that "keep the blood pure" nonsense or that the "The Dark Arts are the only true form of magic" but the main three ideals that they held stuck with him.

They were power, pride and family. These three principals were held dearly in every Black family member's hearts and were usually their drive for anything they did.

Inscribed as the family's motto was "Bow to no one". A saying he took to heart, he bowed to no master, no matter how his mother might want to make it seem, he didn't. He stood tall next to his allies and grew strong with the help of them and himself. He was not one to kiss the hem of some unknown Lord that just appeared out of now where with only a claim to a heritage that came from his mouth.

Yet, despite their pride, his family bowed, they BOWED down to this no name Lord who admittedly was frighteningly power but no Black bowed. No Black would let themselves be marked, no Black would ever allowed themselves to be marked like some common cow.

That was what probably pissed him off the most about his family when they joined the "Dark Lord Voldemort", it wasn't what they were fighting for. No, he could respect someone fighting for their beliefs, no matter how messed up they were he could understand it. What pissed him off was that instead of standing proudly next to this Lord showing the world their power they were on their knees licking his boots. Disgusting.

Not that it mattered anymore, they weren't his family anymore. They threw him out like he was a piece of trash in their blind strive to fulfill the hunt for "purity", something he thought that has been holding his family back for years.

They didn't matter anyways, they were no fun.

The family he built for himself was better, they were stronger, and they knew how to take a joke.

He now had three brothers, a sister and hopefully two little nephews or nieces waiting on the other side of the doors that he was trying to force his eyes to see through.

He had left the designated waiting area with James but was shooed away by the nurse before he could follow after him. Sirius knew that this was an important time for new parents but he wanted to see them damn it.

Sirius briefly thought about walking back to the waiting room and well, wait. But there would be no one to talk to.

Remus was out to try and get Lily's sister to come, everyone knew it was a futile attempt but Lily wanted the last of her blood family there though she knew Petunia wouldn't be coming. Peter was god knows where on his little find himself trip and most, if not all the order left feeling that it wasn't their place to be there.

Waiting was such a bore.

"Lemon drop?"

Sirius jumped from where he stood startled and wand half way drawn, only to meet the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore popping another lemon drop in his mouth. "What?"

"Lemon drop, would you like one? I find that they calm the nerves in situations like this."

Sirius made a sound that he wasn't even sure what it was before collecting himself into his proper manner "… No thank you, Professor. I'm just a bit excited and this waiting is getting to me." His voice and mannerisms polite to the person who he knew deserved respect, not to mention he was the man he allied himself with.

"Ah yes, that is quiet understandable." The over a century old man said as he suckled on the piece of hard candy in his mouth "Waiting can be one of life's most tedious experiences especially in circumstances such as these. But it is the wait that makes the actual event so much sweeter."

"Of course," Sirius said a bit unsurely, wondering what his former head master was on about "If I may ask head master… why are you here?" he prayed that he didn't sound too blunt or rude. He may be upfront with his friends and family but he tried to stay polite to the right people.

"I am keeping you company my dear boy, many of the order have already left and I find myself in the need of good conversation"

That wasn't really what Sirius was asking. No, he wanted to know why the head master was still in the hospital at all. Sure he and the Potters were on good terms from both their schooling and from their efforts in the Order, not that he approved of Lily still going to meetings when she was more than six months pregnant, but it just didn't feel right that he was here.

Don't get him wrong, Dumbledore was a good person but it just didn't feel right. Like that one guy at a party no one really knew but he was there anyway.

"I must admit, I am quite anxious to meet these twins." Dumbledore said with his eyes started to carry a small twinkle "Magical twins are quite rare and no one truly knows how a double birth affects their magic. It is actually one of the few real magical bonds in this world. I wonder if Mrs. Potter would allow me a few scan charms."

Sirius gave the crooked nosed man a disgusted look. One if not both those kids in there were about to become his god children and this man was thinking of running some sort of experiment on them. He had to hold back from biting the man and cursing him a grim's death like the beast inside him told him to do.

The old man must have noticed his dislike for the situation because he turned his head and smiled "There is no need to worry my dear boy, all the spell I would use are safe and approved of by the Ministry to test such things." Seeing Sirius still giving him a hostile stare he went on to say "Please don't think badly of me Mr. Black. As I said no one knows much about magical twins and their bond to each other, a scan of freshly born twins may help us understand this better and tell us if there is any danger to it."

"Danger?" Sirius asked despite himself, while he didn't like the idea of the newborns behind the door before him being used as guinea pigs but he didn't like the idea of them being in danger either more.

"Nothing immediate, some sharing of phantom pains through said bond but this is only for very strong identical twin bonds. The only real danger they might face is when one twin dies before the other. In all cases this has shown to cause the surviving twin to feel like something was just ripped out of them. Many never recover from that." Dumbledore said this all in a solemn voice "Let us hope they do not feel this until much later on in life."

Sirius gave him a nod, feeling a slight need for the scans now and a larger one to read up on all research done on bonds. There should be a copy of 'The Real Bonds of Magic' at his home's library somewhere.

The two stood in an uneasy, at least for Sirius, silence for a few minutes until a noise was heard from behind the door in front of them. Not even ten seconds later one James Potter popped his head out the door and looked around slightly before having his eyes fall on Sirius "Knew you would still be out here mate." He said with a smile and opened the door all the way. "Come on in and meet the kids… Where's Moony?"

"Still trying to get Lily's sister to come I think."

"Tsk, I told her it would be useless but she still sends him. Anyway come on in but stay quite Lily is pretty worn out." After seeing Sirius' nod James turned his attention to the old man standing next to him "Professor?" James asked with a smile "Come to see the kids?"

Sirius prevented himself from rolling his eyes, he loved James like a brother but he was one of the many people that put Dumbledore up on a pedestal calling him this age's Merlin. Admittedly, James was a bit worse as he saw Dumbledore as his surrogate grandfather figure, and the man did deserve a good deal of that respect but still it got old.

Dumbledore gave the new father a small smile "I do wish to see them but I was only here to keep Mr. Black. Perhaps after you are done showing off your new children to him you can show them to me. Besides I'm sure Lily isn't up to too much excitement right now."

James nodded and gave Sirius a smile ushering him into the room.

Sirius nervously entered the room and gave the room a quick look around. It was an average hospital room in just about every way, white walls, light blue colored walls, a window that was charmed to show peaceful weather and one bed holding a tired looking Lily Potter who was giving him a small smile.

"Hey, Siri."

"Don't call me that." He said out of pure instinct at the stupid nickname she kept on calling him just to get under his skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore but relived and most of all, extremely happy." She said with a smile and gestured him over to her.

As he stepped closer he noticed a hospital style crib next to Lily with two little babies wrapped in one big blanket. He found that a bit strange. He had always thought newborns were wrapped in a colored blanket, blue or pink depending on the gender, like a cocoon and that twins got separate cribs but again he was no expert in these things and just took it at face value.

Lily looked at the newborns with what could be called a look of bliss "The one on the right, with the red hair, we're going to name Rose Elizabeth Potter. And on the right is going to be named Harry James Potter."

Sirius raised an eyebrow "Harry? Don't you mean Harold or something like that?"

"No" she said with a little bit of a huff "Harold sounds weird. He's Harry and if anyone says something different I will hex them."

James laughed at the comment and pushed Sirius forward a bit "Come on Sirius, meet the kids."

"Hey, stop pushing."

James just kept smiling until they were both over the crib. He leaned down and gently spoke to his children "Hey guys, this is uncle Sirius. He's fun most of the time but he usually has a stick shoved up his ass something fierce. Ouch."

Lily growled at him "Watch, your, language, around, the, babies." She said in a soft yell as to not wake up the twins.

"Sorry." James mumbled before turning his attention back to Sirius "Okay, jokes aside, me and Lily want to ask you something Sirius."

Said man wasn't sure if the last comment was another play on his name butt he ignored it and motioned them to continue since he had a good idea where this was going to happen.

"You've been my friend for almost as long as I can remember and been like a brother to me. And in honesty you've been the brother I've never had. So I was wondering, I mean we were wondering" he corrected after being probed in the side by his wife "if you would be the twins' godfather."

He knew it was coming, he really did but still hearing the question asked of him made him feel fuzzy with emotion. He sat there silent for a little bit before a huge grin started to plaster onto his face. "Yes! I would be honored!"

"Shhhs!" Lily said pressing a finger to her lips and then gesturing to the now sturring babies.

"Opps, sorry." He apologized feebly before going on to ask "Can I hold one of them?"

"Um, about that mate…" James said while scratching the back of his head a bit "we haven't found a way to separate them without them making a fuss."

"You can try if you want" Lily said sounding a little reluctant "But if they start crying put them back together"

"Is that normal for twins?" Sirius asked actually sounding interested in the subject but all he really wanted to do was to pick up one of the children and cradle them in his arms.

"Not too sure, we would ask the nurses about it but one hasn't come back yet. Probably giving us time to see our babies."

"Why don't you ask Albus?" Sirius asked a bit reluctant "He was talking to me about something to do with twins and their bonds, so it might have to do with their magic. He was actually going to ask you if it was alright to do a few scans charms or something. I'd still recommend calling a nurse but the man is smart and could help."

Lily pursed her lips. She liked Albus and thought he was a genius of a man only to be backed up with decades of knowledge and experince but she didn't like the fact he wanted to perform so scanning charms on her kids even before he knew there was an issue.

James was on a similar line of thought but he trusted Dumbledore to do the right thing and wanted get his advice on the situation. But he was a smart man and he knew it was better to check with his wife when it came to do with the children "I think it's a good idea Lily, we should."

Lily bit her lip a bit before nodding "Go grab him but find a nurse too. Just to be safe."

A moment later the old headmaster came walking through the doors with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "How are you feeling Lillian?"

"I'm feeling fine professor, all things considered."

"That is good to hear. Now James has told me that there is something odd about your children." Lily flinched under his wording but thought it was innocent enough and that he didn't mean it in a negative way.

She nodded to him "Yes, we were wondering if you would help with understanding this." Lily said as she adjusted to sit more upright "After James comes back with a healer or nurse of course."

"Of course." The old man jolly mimicked "While we wait do you mind if I have a look at the children."

Lily gave the man a smile "Go right ahead."

Albus returned her smile and walked to the other side of the bed where the children laid in their crib. He took mild amusement in the young Black's discomfort around him as he neared the babies.

Looking into the crib Dumbledore quickly admitted he had never seen a better pair of babies in his life. They looked healthy and of good weight, which was good considering most twins come out undersized. And Albus wasn't ashamed to admit that they were beautiful and cute children and would probably turn out into near clones of their parents.

He absent mindedly listened to the children's names as Lily introduced them to him as he subtle concentrated his magic and started to pool it towards his eyes. This was a rare ability that he took great pride in every hour of the two decades that it took for him to achieve. Some people could do it naturally and with a little bit of training could do what he was with greater ease and more detail. But it was still an amazing thing, near overwhelming, to be able to actually see magic.

How it swirled in the very air, moved and danced in the flames, flowed like water within even these seemingly baron walls being protected by ward after ward of magic. It was amazing but even more incredible was when you looked at a living person or creature. It told their whole life story and what they are like with just a glance. Showing their life choices with the imprint of what they have done scaring their magic forever there, showing how powerful a person is with just a glance and how the traits of their magic that helped make who they were stood out like a solider standing proudly. Like what was said before, it was amazing and nearly overwhelming.

Albus smiled sadly at the young Black in front of him, even if it was disguised as a knowing grandfatherly one. The man's magic was natural on the dark side from his lineage, though it had a shine all its own and showed a great deal of mischief along with the cunning he knew the boy was capable of.

"They are quite beautiful children Lillian." He said staring up at the woman with a bright smile.

"Thank you, professor."

"Call me Albus" Lily nodded showing that she would.

Lily was more like an average witch or wizard than Sirius was. Her magic could be described as gray like most could claim but hers was more… firey in substance than theirs and it also held a large quantity than many aurors he knew. No doubt hers and James' children will be strong like their parents.

Speaking of, he turned his magically empowered eyes downwards and took a look at the children and their magic, hoping to find something on a twins bond. But what he saw stunned him and made many stray thoughts of his disappear.

What he saw could be considered bewildering and it was only due to his skills in the mind art of occlumency that his face remained schooled in his cooled observing kind face that people have been so accustomed to see.

The twin's magic, both of them, had a good deal of abnormalities. For one they had a great quantity of magic for being newborns, nothing staggering for right now but already stronger than the average five or six year old. The quality of said magic was also very good, again considering their age.

But that wasn't what made their magic so strange. No what made it so strange that it wasn't gray like most people's magic would be. Nor could they be considered dawn or dusk. Staring at the two twin's magic was like staring at two opposites next to each other.

The boy's magic, Harry if could remember Lily's introductions right, was comparable to a brightly burning white fire that could blind the eye. He had never seen such pure light aligned magic core in his life. Even his own core after all his years studying and using white magic couldn't be called more than bright silver, and that was including bonding with a phoenix, not this pure shining white that was before him. He could actually feel heat coming from the magic, which should have been impossible without the boy producing a visible aura of magic and even then it would be highly unlikely to feel heat radiating from it.

The girl's on the other hand, was the deepest dark of magic that he had ever seen in his life. It was so dark it seemed that everything sunk around it and fell into its depths. It looked so, heavy, dense would probably make more sense but it wasn't like that. It was more like looking at a weight and knowing it was heavy. There was also the disturbing fact that there wasn't even a hint of color in her magic like near every other magical person he has encountered, the only other person he could think of without more than one color was lying next to her. Even Voldemort had a vial green color mixing into his magic but this girl's magic was just black and nothing else.

This new information was concerning to say the least. Like he thought both were going to turn out to be powerful magic users when they are older. The boy will make an excellent leader when he was older, probably follow his father's footsteps as an auror but the girl she was a risk. Little Ms. Potter, while still young and innocent still had too great of a chance of falling into the darkness and following Voldemort's footsteps, possibly becoming the latest Dark Lady/Lord of this already suffering century.

It may even be necessary to place a type of safety measure on her, for the Greater Good of course. Unfortunately all charms and rune clusters to accomplish this are rather noticeable and Lily was not the type to allow something like that to happen to one of her children no matter the reason. He'd have to just keep an eye on her for now.

Keeping up his usual smile he stepped away from the children and attempted to strike up a conversation with the younger generation around him. A few minutes later James came back with a healer and did a few standard test that put new parents at ease along with answering a series of questions for the same reason.

While the charms were the same Dumbledore would have used his sight got him more information and all James and Lily knew at the moment was that their children were magically strong. He would keep it that way until the time came that it was most vital to tell them.

James and Lily were beaming with pride at their children and felt a bit of relief when the healer said that some twins were just possessive of each other so it should just be a normal phase in their life.

The Potters would leave the hospital in a week thinking there was nothing strange about their children but having more magic than average.

**I just want to quickly add that the Sirius I'm trying to portray is a more sane and aristocratic raised one… I also changed his family motto because I like this one better. **

**Anyway, tell me what y'all think.**


End file.
